Azure Beasts/Origins
The Azure Beasts: Origins: Act 1: The Creation of the First Azure Beast. Long time ago in a Alter Timeline of the BlazBlue World, a unknown Humen has found the Azure, but unfortunately they can't take it with him so he took a samples of the Azure, and Used the sample to Create something that protract the human race from the treats of their worlds, the humen, help the scientist to create a Creature of unlivable to the human eye, they used Cauldron to Create the beast with an Artificial Vessel, a Crystal Heart for the chest, and with Azure, they managed to create their Protractor, they Name it the Blue Beast, it turns out it was female, and her Race needed a name sense it was half Magical Element, and an Artificial Organizem, so they Named her Race the Azure Beasts, she started Protected her world Until she hear a voice calling to her, it was coming from the Boundary, it was the Master Unit, She Travel Deep in the Boundary, but when she reached it she saw the Source of the Azure, and it took her to a unknown void, but there she saw the Forbidden Gate, the voice it coming from the gate, when she touch it she can feel the power of the Azure from the gate, she knows the Truth, and the Flame of the Azure gave her new powers of the Azure Act 2: The Recreation of the Azure Beasts, and their Own World. Act 3: A New World of the Azure Beasts. Act 4: a New Fate has change. Years later ANH, and Blue got married and Had 2 kids the first one was Haku Zillin the older one he was 10 years old, and Blaze Zillin the youngest one he was 5 years old, but someone else got married too and had their kids a little early? it was ANV, and Cerulean, and they have 2 kids too, like the first on Uatron Zilltron he was 12 years old, and Destro Zilltron he was 7 years old, they live like a happy family… until one year later there was a group of humans made a cult know as the anti beast cult that define that the Azure Beasts were like gods to them and that they want them gone, they were planning to kill or kidnap the Zillin’s and Zilltron’s Children, they fought back and they need to send their kids somewhere safe, so they Created clones of themselves by using a vessels they have in their Azure Crystals, and they send the Azure planet and send it in a alter timeline with another earth, the Clone of ANH goes by Ocuno Zillin, and ANV Clone goes by Kaizer Zilltron, Blue’s, and Cerulean’s Clones kept the same name for the parallel world, so the Clones Look after their Kids in the parallel world in the Azure planet to watch them over in the Azure Void, as ANH, Blue, ANV, and Cerulean Fought and destroy the Anti Beast Cult, few days latter they went back to the Azure void and see what their Kids were doing, and see that they were all grown up, at earth hanging out with some humans, Kaijus, Dragons, Demi-Humans, and Beaskins at earth in the parallel world, with new Brothers and sisters by them, and that they know as the timeline has changed for the BlazBlue world, and their fate has been sealed, the Clone told them that they Created a Murakumo Unit that is a new Prime Field, that is different from the other murakumo units in in the BlazBlue Timeline that she is the New Beginning for the murakumo units as their Queen to set them free, they were impress of what their clones did and see that they their mission is complete and has moved on to their clones mission to look after them now, but before they go ANH, and ANV Created Weapons for the Son’s Children, ANH created the Blue Scythe, the Inferno Sword, the Bio Guns, and the Twin Swords of the Azure, ANV created the Dark Scythe, the Cyber Blade, the Crystal Guns, and the Serpent Chains of the Azure, that they are the only ones can only use it to unlock it’s full power on these weapons, and the clones don’t understand because they don’t know what is gonna happen besides the original dose, they said they can’t interfere the timeline and their children's fates of what’s gonna happened beside they have their own world to protect, and please look after them and protect them with your lives, the Clones Accepts their New missions and fates to as the Original left, and return to their world to make sure nothing will go bad in their world, so the fate is sealed and now a new story has just begin…. More story Coming soon in the Azure Beast Series an Animated Spinoff Series of the BlazBlue Series. Category:History Category:Origins Category:Story Category:Azure Beasts Category:BlazBlue